volunteer_legalfandomcom-20200214-history
How to email volunteers signed up for an event
To email volunteers signed up for an event, follow the steps below (note, there is a different between volunteers signed up for an event, and volunteers on a volunteer list): # Navigate to the "Events" tab in the left hand sidebar # Navigate to the appropriate Event Profile Page by selecting an event from the list. # On the Event Profile Page, navigate to the Event Coordinate Page by clicking the "Coordinate" button in the bottom toolbar. # Now, you are now on the Event Coordinate Page: ## Right off the bat, clicking the "Compose Email" button in the bottom toolbar will allow you to compose (and send) an email to all of the volunteers listed in the right-hand "volunteers" column (of the Event Coordinate Page). By default, all of the volunteers signed up for the event are listed. ### How to administratively add volunteers to an event ## To only view volunteers that have been assigned to a specific volunteer role, click on a volunteer role in the left-hand "Volunteer Roles" column. To only view volunteers assigned to any one of multiple volunteer roles (say, volunteer role "A" and volunteer role "B"), click on multiple volunteer roles, one-by-one. Each selected volunteer role will be highlighted in gray. To deselect a volunteer role, click it again. ## In addition to filtering your volunteers by specific volunteer roles, you can filter volunteers by the skills / attributes they have. To do so, click the "filter" button, located at the top of the right-hand volunteers column (by default it will appear as "filter off"). The filter menu will open at the top of the right-hand volunteers column. ### To filter your volunteers, select an attribute to filter on and click the "filter volunteers" button. ### By default, the filter is set to "FIND volunteers which have ALL of the selected attributes." You can click "FIND" in that sentence to change the filter to "HIDE volunteers which have ALL of the selected attributes." You can click the "ALL" in that sentence to change the filter to "HIDE volunteers which have ANY of the selected attributes" (or "FIND volunteers which have ANY of the selected attributes"). ## Having selected the appropriate volunteer role(s) and the appropriate attribute filter(s), the right-hand volunteers column will update to show the appropriate volunteers. ### For example: First, you select "volunteer role A" and the right-hand volunteers column updates to only show volunteers assigned to "volunteer role A". Next, you open the filter menu and "FIND volunteers with ANY of the selected attributes" and select "Mandarin" and "Cantonese" to filter the volunteers signed up for the event to only show volunteers that are recorded as either speaking "Mandarin" or "Cantonese" that are assigned to "volunteer role A." ### For example: First, you select "volunteer role A" and "volunteer role B" and the right-hand volunteers column updates to only show volunteers assigned to either "volunteer role A" or "volunteer role B." Next, you open the filter menu and "HIDE volunteers with ALL of the selected attributes" and select "Spanish" and "Immigration Attorney" to filter the volunteers signed up for the event to only show volunteers that are assigned to either "volunteer role A" or "volunteer role B" that are recorded as NOT speaking "Spanish" AND being an "Immigration Attorney." ## At any time, after selecting the appropriate volunteer roles and applying the appropriate attribute filters, you can click the "Compose Email" button in the bottom toolbar to compose an email to all of the volunteers included in the right-hand volunteers column. If a volunteer's name appears in that column, they'll be emailed. If a volunteer's name doesn't appear in the right-hand volunteers column, they won't be emailed. ## Clicking the "Compose Email" button will take you to the compose email screen. ### Enter a subject line for your email. ### Enter body text for your email. #### Notice that the right-hand preview page updates as you enter body text. The preview pane reflects the way the email will look when sent. #### When you send the email, "Hi Volunteer" will be replaced with "Hi FIRST NAME" if the volunteer's first name is known, otherwise it will stay as "Hi Volunteer." ### When finished, select "Send." #### Notice that to the right of the send button the number of recipients is listed.